


Blind date

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Nick non era molto sicuro di quella storia degli appuntamenti al buio, anche se M l'aveva convinto a provare e l'aveva mandato ad incontrare una persona che secondo lei sarebbe stata giusta per lui.  
Non appena arrivato l’uomo si guardò attorno nel ristorante e andò a prendere posto ad un tavolo abbastanza riservato dove non avrebbe passato la serata a guardarsi le spalle e si rassegnò ad aspettare. Non sapeva il nome né l'aspetto del suo appuntamento e la cosa un po' lo faceva sentire in ansia. Se si fosse trattato di una spia? Se fosse stato qualcuno che lo voleva uccidere? Se al pari degli altri avrebbe dato uno sguardo alla benda e si fosse dileguato?  
Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi e rassicurarsi con la consapevolezza che M era convinta fosse la persona più adatta. Lentamente il ristorante iniziò a riempirsi per l'ora di cena e ogni volta Nick osservava chi entrasse da solo, chiedendosi se fosse la volta buona, ma nessuno si avvicinò mai a lui e presto Nick iniziò a chiedersi se il suo appuntamento avesse invece deciso di lasciarlo al suo brodo e non presentarsi nemmeno. Almeno finché non vide un uomo che non poteva avere più di trentanni entrare nel ristorante e guardarsi attorno per qualche momento per poi dirigersi direttamente verso di lui.  
L'uomo era biondo e con un sorriso che per un momento fece saltare un battito al cuore di Nick.  
"Sei il mio appuntamento al buio?" Chiese l'uomo avvicinandosi a lui con l'aria un po' imbarazzata di chi non fosse esattamente sicuro di non stare importunando la persona sbagliata.  
Nick abbozzò un sorriso e fece un cenno verso la sedia libera di fronte a sé.  
"Credo di sì."  
Un po' si aspettava gli chiedesse scusa e dicesse che c'era stato un errore, perché uno così poteva avere chiunque volesse e non c'era motivazione per cui sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì con un uomo con cicatrici sul viso e una benda sull'occhio e l'aria generale di poter portare morte e distruzione. Paradossalmente invece il giovane sembrò rilassarsi alla conferma e gli si sedette davanti.  
"Non ero molto sicuro." Ridacchiò a voce bassa il giovane avvicinandosi di più al tavolo. "Insomma, non mi avevano detto niente a parte di cercare il più sexy nella sala." Ammise con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare New York.  
Nick lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi sbuffò una mezza risata. "E ti sei seduto qui?"  
"Beh, ho guardato in giro e nessuno sembrava essere alla tua altezza." Ghignò il ragazzo guardandolo dritto nell'occhio.  
Nick si sentì arrossire appena a quello e fu incredibilmente felice che non potesse notarlo. Aveva visto quanto fossero attraenti gli altri uomini entrati prima di quello che gli sedeva davanti e sapeva che si erano seduti da soli e che perciò il ragazzo avrebbe potuto benissimo vertere piuttosto su di loro.  
"Nick." Si presentò, cercando di mascherare quanto lo lusingasse e quanto sperasse non stesse solo scherzando.  
"Clint." Sorrise il ragazzo tendendogli una mano che Nick strinse con piacere, facendo bene attenzione a come fosse forte la stretta e come le dita fossero ricoperte da calli sottili.  
Si chiese se fosse uno che faceva magari qualche sport particolare, abbastanza sicuro di non riuscire a collegare quei calli a niente che conosceva.  
Iniziarono a parlare pian piano di se stessi e ordinarono da mangiare quando il cameriere si avvicinò, tornando poi ad immergersi nella conversazione.  
In qualche modo sembravano ritrovarsi alla perfezione.  
Clint gli chiese di dove fosse e da lì Nick scoprì che anche se Clint non era di New York ora abitava da anni a Brooklyn. Quando gli chiese che lavoro facesse il ragazzo si tenne sul vago e disse di praticare il tiro con l'arco. Nick annuì, comprendendo a cosa fossero dovuti i calli che aveva sentito, e non cercò di premere oltre su che lavoro facesse, così come fu grato Clint non facesse quando lui stesso restò sul vago a proposito suo lavoro "d'ufficio”.  
Clint però rise piano e gli disse che allora doveva dirgli in che palestra passasse il tempo libero per avere dei muscoli come quelli che poteva bene intuire sotto i suoi vestiti.  
Nick iniziò a parlare del pugilato che faceva da giovane e su come ancora si tenesse in allenamento e fu ben felice di vederlo interessato a quel che diceva. Da lì finirono a parlare di consumo di calorie e Nick fu sorpreso di sentire quanto bruciasse il ragazzo - anche se poteva vedere la giacca elegante tendersi un po' sui suoi bicipiti e se da una parte era assolutamente propenso a credere passasse ore in palestra, dall'altra sperava di poterlo un giorno vedere senza giacca e senza camicia per poterlo ammirare al naturale.  
Da lì finirono a parlare di cucina e su come sfamarsi col fabbisogno esagerato che avevano entrambi e Nick fu felice di potergli parlare di come in fondo se aveva tempo gli piacesse cucinare, il problema era solo che non aveva mai tempo per via del lavoro. Clint non commentò sul fatto che un lavoro d'ufficio era strano lo tenesse occupato così tanto e invece sorvolò sul fatto come non gli importasse se Nick non esponeva tutto di sé. Invece il ragazzo gli disse di avere una cosa per la pizza e per i dolci e di come avesse imparato a cucinare solo una volta essere andato ad abitare da solo dopo aver lasciato il circo.  
Nick chiese di più di quella parte della sua vita e presto fu completamente affascinato dalle sue storie di come avesse per un periodo fatto da assistente ad un lanciatore di coltelli e poi ad un arciere, di come da lì fosse passato ad avere uno spettacolo tutto suo, almeno finché lui e il circo non avevano preso strade diverse.  
Nick stava per chiedergli di più quando improvvisamente il suo cellulare prese a squillare e lui dovette chiedere scusa al ragazzo, sperando ardentemente non si trattasse di lavoro.  
Si sorprese a sentire invece la voce di M dall'altra parte della comunicazione.  
"Perché hai dato buca al tuo appuntamento?" Chiese la donna con un sospiro frustrato.  
Nick aggrottò la fronte a quello e guardò per un momento Clint impegnato a mangiare i frutti di mare che facevano capolino in mezzo alla pasta.  
"Ma io veramente sono al ristorante." Obiettò. "E credevo di aver trovato il mio appuntamento." Ammise, temendo per un momento che Clint non fosse chi diceva di essere e fosse solo qualcuno che cercava di conquistare la sua fiducia per poi pugnalarlo alle spalle.  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo sorpreso a sentire la sua conversazione, iniziando a chiedersi se andasse tutto bene.  
Nick scosse appena la testa per dirgli che tutto filava liscio ma ascoltò M rispondere decisamente più confusa di prima.  
"Tavolo sei?"  
Nick guardò il numeretto sul proprio tavolo e improvvisamente sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle sue vene. Non aveva pensato che potesse esserci un vero problema quando aveva chiesto al cameriere di spostarsi dal tavolo sei al nove per avere le spalle contro la parete. Il che voleva dire non solo che lui non era al tavolo giusto, ma che aveva rubato Clint al suo vero appuntamento.  
"Apparentemente ho sbagliato tavolo." Informò Clint a bassa voce, scostandosi appena il cellulare dall’orecchio.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi sorpreso e improvvisamente iniziò a guardarsi attorno, cercando di capire da chi invece sarebbe dovuto andare lui teoricamente.  
Nick strinse appena le labbra, ragionando tra sé e sé che non avrebbe voluto l'altro si spostasse a parlare con un altro, non ora che lui aveva scoperto quanto gli potesse piacere il ragazzo. Non gli era mai capitato che qualcuno riuscisse a far crescere in così poco tempo le sue aspettative e le sue speranze, fino a convincerlo che per una volta poteva davvero aver trovato quello perfetto per sé.  
La donna al telefono sospirò e lo informò che il conoscente da cui l'aveva mandato aveva i capelli neri. Nick si guardò attorno nel ristorante e identificò subito l'uomo in questione, in effetti seduto con aria annoiata da solo al tavolo sei.  
"Allora io chi avrei dovuto incontrare?" Chiese Clint con la fronte aggrottata, decidendosi a recuperare anche lui il telefono dalla tasca per chiedere a chi aveva arrangiato la serata per qualche segno distintivo.  
Gli dissero che si trattava di uno stripper molto abbronzato e come fosse possibile che lo chiedesse dopo più di un'ora da che teoricamente l'avrebbe dovuto incontrare. Clint realizzò subito che doveva trattarsi del tizio che si era alzato senza ordinare niente almeno una mezz'ora prima.  
"Credo sia il tizio che se n'è andato prima." Ammise quasi tra sé e sé, iniziando a sentirsi un po' a disagio ad aver avuto così tante speranze per come andava la serata con Nick per poi sentirsi improvvisamente come gli avessero tolto il tappeto da sotto i piedi. Apparentemente Nick non era l'uomo per lui e quello che era andato lì per conoscerlo se n'era ormai andato.  
Nick allungò una mano istintivamente verso di lui e gli sfiorò le dita, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo.  
"Sono a posto così, M." Disse soltanto, chiudendo poi la conversazione per lasciar scivolare il cellulare in una tasca dello spolverino.  
Clint non aveva spostato la mano e Nick decise di prenderlo come un buon segno.  
"Se vuoi restare a me farebbe piacere continuare comunque la serata con te." Si schiarì la voce, sperando di non aver interpretato male tutti i segni.  
Clint lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi tornò a sorridergli, rilassandosi.  
"Mi piacerebbe restare a parlare con te." Annuì guardandolo nell'occhio.  
Nick fece per riprendere a parlare, deciso a proporre di vedersi ancora dopo quella serata, quando vide da sopra la sua spalla degli uomini entrare nel ristorante con tutta l'aria di non essere lì per la cena quanto per trovare qualcuno. Nel momento in cui gli uomini lo videro Nick agì per istinto e afferrò il braccio di Clint per tirarlo a terra con sé mentre i nuovi arrivati tiravano fuori delle armi semi automatiche e iniziavano a sparare nella loro direzione.  
Nick pensò brevemente se provare a spiegare a Clint perché fossero sotto attacco o se dirgli semplicemente di restare giù, ma restò sconvolto a vedere il giovane tirar fuori una pistola al pari suo, aspettando solo smettessero di sparare per un momento per lasciare la copertura che avevano trovato e uccidere i criminali che li avevano attaccati.  
Clint gli lanciò uno sguardo altrettanto sorpreso quando tornarono a nascondersi per ricaricare le pistole, ma un momento dopo il giovane gli rivolse un gran ghigno.  
"Dobbiamo definitivamente restare insieme per la serata ora..."  
Nick sbuffò un sorriso, iniziando a chiedersi se dopotutto avesse trovato l'uomo giusto per sé in mezzo a quei sette miliardi di persone che popolavano la Terra.  
"Definitivamente." Annuì appena prima di riprendere a sparare contro gli uomini che stavano tra loro e la porta, spostandosi dietro una colonna del ristorante.  
Vide con la coda dell'occhio Clint fare altrettanto, riparandosi dietro la colonna accanto alla sua, e rimase decisamente colpito a vedere che quando il giovane sparava non mancava mai il bersaglio e ad ogni pallottola corrispondeva un uomo che crollava a terra con un foro in mezzo agli occhi.  
"Sono impressionato." Commentò lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
Clint rispose con un gran ghigno, per niente turbato dagli spari dei nemici e dal modo in cui attorno a loro saltassero per aria pezzi vari delle colonne dietro cui si nascondevano.  
"E ancora non siamo arrivati a letto." Gongolò il ragazzo.  
Nick non riuscì a reprimere un verso e desiderò solo di finire in fretta quella sparatoria per pagare il conto, chiamare qualcuno a ripulire tutto quel macello e portarselo davvero a letto.  
"Oh, non vedo l'ora..." Mormorò tra sé e sé, sporgendosi per lanciare uno sguardo da dietro la colonna. Trattenne il respiro per un momento a vedere i criminali lanciare verso di loro una bomba a mano e senza pensarci due volte si gettò di lato per afferrare Clint e spingerlo in una nicchia, premendolo contro la parete e facendogli da scudo col proprio corpo.  
Clint abbassò appena la testa per nascondere il viso contro la sua spalla un attimo prima dell'esplosione. Nick gli restò stretto contro mentre frammenti di colonne e pavimento volavano da tutte le parti, il calore dell’esplosione fin troppo familiare alle proprie spalle. Le luci si spensero nel locale e nella semi oscurità la polvere biancastra era così fitta da rendere impossibile distinguere più nulla.  
Si accorse solo dopo una manciata di secondi di cosa fosse quel che sentiva premuto contro la propria coscia e si voltò appena per guardare Clint in viso, sorpreso.  
Clint ghignò apertamente, spingendo meglio l'erezione contro di lui. "Siamo già al dessert?"  
Nick tirò fuori un verso strangolato, sconvolto dal fatto che potesse essere eccitato per lui nonostante gli stessero letteralmente sparando addosso, e sperò con tutto se stesso che non fuggisse non appena tutto fosse finito.  
"Non ancora. Ma non cambiare idea nel frattempo." Mormorò, sfiorandogli un fianco prima di spostarsi per tornare a sparare verso le voci degli uomini che si chiedevano l'un l'altro se fossero finalmente morti.

Una volta che ebbero fatto piazza pulita dei criminali Nick chiamò i propri agenti per assicurarsi si occupassero della scena della sparatoria e che i cadaveri venissero identificati appropriatamente.  
Si voltò a guardare Clint, rilassato accanto a lui ed impegnato soltanto a controllare la propria arma e ricaricarla per essere sicuro di essere preparato in caso di un seguente attacco.  
"Presto arriveranno qui i miei uomini." Lo informò, conscio che poteva non essere esattamente in regola con la legge e potesse volersi ritirare dal posto prima dell'arrivo delle autorità. "A proposito di quel dessert, se ci spostassimo da qui per andare a prenderlo? O un caffè." Propose, sperando intensamente che il giovane fosse ancora dell'idea di passare il resto della serata con lui, o perlomeno dargli il numero di telefono per potersi sentire ancora.  
Clint sorrise e rimise la pistola nella fondina dietro la schiena.  
"Volentieri. Il mio letto o il tuo?" Chiese con un ghigno.  
"Sì." Rispose di getto Nick, senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare alla propria risposta, deciso soltanto ad accettare qualsiasi proposta di sesso da parte sua e assicurarsi sapesse che voleva, e tanto, oltre al volere continuare a frequentarlo se possibile.  
Clint rise piano e lo prese per il bavero dello spolverino, attirandoselo vicino per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Sei adorabile..." Ridacchiò nel separarsi da lui e Nick sentì distintamente di starsi perdendo sempre di più per il ragazzo. "Il mio o il tuo allora?"  
Nick dovette schiarirsi la gola per non rischiare di usare una voce poco virile mentre rispondeva. "Il tuo?" Propose, deciso a vedere dove abitava. E poi se Clint l'avesse portato a casa propria lui avrebbe potuto trattenersi il tanto da chiedere anche il numero di telefono se proprio non trovava il momento giusto prima del sesso.  
Clint annuì con un sorriso e fece qualcosa che Nick non si sarebbe mai aspettato, prendendolo per mano per tirarlo piano con sé fuori da lì e verso la propria auto.  
"Vai spesso ad appuntamenti al buio?" Chiese dopo qualche minuto, anche se si sentiva stupido. Non era come se lo volesse sapere veramente e immaginarsi così Clint a letto con altra gente, ma allo stesso tempo aveva un po' il bisogno di sapere se lui era speciale. E pensava Clint avrebbe immaginato si riferisse in buona parte anche al fatto che voleva chiaramente fare sesso con lui nonostante non si conoscessero da più di due ore.  
Clint sbuffò una mezza risata e scosse la testa. "Generalmente no. Generalmente ho una sfiga pazzesca con gli appuntamenti, ma i miei amici mi ci hanno incastrato e così ho deciso di provare per una volta. Spero sia l'ultimo a cui mi tocca andare però." Ghignò lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
Nick si leccò le labbra, desiderando intensamente assicurarsi di persona che non andasse a cercare altri, e non appena Clint lo fece entrare in casa sua si sporse a cercare un altro bacio, eccitato dal ragazzo e dalla prospettiva di averlo come sotto sotto aveva desiderato e fantasticato tutta la sera.  
Clint lo sorprese spingendolo a sua volta contro una parete, l'erezione che premeva contro la sua attraverso i pantaloni mentre lo baciava con foga. Le mani del ragazzo cercavano di esplorare quanto più possibile senza che fossero nemmeno arrivati alla camera da letto ed il giovane si spostò dalle sue labbra solo nello sfiorare la fondina ascellare che Nick portava sotto lo spolverino.  
"Questa devi assolutamente tenerla, mi eccita da morire..." Ammise Clint in un ansimo eccitato prima di gettarsi ancora sulle sue labbra.  
In quel preciso istante Nick fu sicuro di essersi un po' innamorato di lui e gemette nel bacio, spostando le mani ad accarezzargli la schiena per tenerselo stretto. Fu così che scoprì che oltre alla fondina contenente la pistola che già gli aveva visto al ristorante Clint portava un vario assortimento di coltelli addosso. Tirò fuori un verso roco alla scoperta e scese a stringergli le cosce per sollevarlo e portarlo verso la camera da letto, deciso a sdraiarlo e averlo il prima possibile.  
"Dobbiamo farlo con le armi addosso..." Mormorò Clint tra i baci, tenendogli il viso tra le mani. "Porta a destra." Lo guidò.  
Nick annuì, eccitato come mai prima. "Credo di aver trovato la mia anima gemella..." Mormorò tra i baci, aspettando solo ad averlo sdraiato per dedicarsi a liberarlo dei pantaloni e della biancheria, lanciandoli via mentre Clint si occupava a sua volta di liberarlo dei pantaloni, deciso a fare sesso con Nick anche solo mezzo nudo se voleva dire poterlo avere con ancora tutte le armi al loro posto.  
Clint mugolò contento a vedere le dimensioni di Nick e spostò una mano per masturbarlo lentamente, eccitato.  
"Dimmi che hai preservativi." Mormorò spingendo il pollice contro il suo glande mentre cercava un altro bacio.  
Nick annuì con un gemito, restio a separarsi da lui. "Tutti quelli che vuoi..."  
"Bene, perché devi assolutamente scoparmi finché non svengo..." Mormorò Clint spostandosi dalle sue labbra per mordergli forte il collo.  
Nick gemette forte, sia per il morso che per la richiesta, e passò le dita tra i suoi capelli per tenerselo stretto contro mentre cercava di raggiungere il suo comodino e frugare alla ricerca disperata di lubrificante. Clint capì quel che cercava e scese con una mano a dargli una pacca su una natica.  
"Preservativi. Io prendo il lubrificante." Mormorò eccitato.  
Nick si leccò appena le labbra, soddisfatto di vedere che anche lui aveva fretta, e si sbrigò a recuperare una manciata di preservativi dallo spolverino che giaceva per terra nell'ingresso. Per quando tornò in camera si sorprese però a vedere che Clint aveva non solo preso il lubrificante dal comodino ma si era anche già unto le dita e ora era in ginocchio sul letto ad offrirgli uno spettacolo mentre si penetrava da sé con due dita, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso sin da che ebbe varcato la soglia.  
"Clint..." Sospirò eccitato, sbrigandosi ad aprire una bustina e srotolare un preservativo sulla sua erezione ormai dolorosamente dura. Gli si avvicinò masturbandosi lentamente e cercò un bacio da lui mentre si ungeva rapidamente l’erezione. Riprese ben presto a masturbarsi a guardare Clint infilare in sé anche un terzo dito e spostò poi la mano libera ad accarezzargli una natica, stringendola nella propria mano. Clint gemette e mosse il bacino incontro alla sua stretta, smettendo di muovere le dita per dondolare invece i fianchi, spingendo le dita sempre più a fondo e mostrando così a Nick esattamente cosa voleva fare sulla sua erezione.  
"Finirai per uccidermi." Mormorò Nick eccitato, impaziente di averlo.  
Clint rise piano nonostante il fiato corto. "No, te l'assicuro. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe vederti svenire per gli orgasmi." Ghignò, salvo gemere forte a strofinare ancora le dita contro la propria prostata.  
Nick mugolò e spostò entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche per allargarle e tirarselo meglio contro.  
"Sono piuttosto resistente." Mormorò provando a fargli sfilare le dita per poterlo finalmente prendere. "A carponi?" Propose.  
Clint però scosse la testa. "Dopo. Quando avremo tolto anche le armi."  
Nick annuì, rendendosi che era un punto del tutto valido visto che altrimenti non avrebbe avuto accesso soltanto alla propria pistola ma anche a quella del ragazzo, oltre che ai coltelli, e probabilmente Clint si sarebbe sentito fin troppo vulnerabile. Capiva il bisogno di mantenere il controllo e non voleva che Clint si sentisse in pericolo con lui.  
Provò allora a farlo alzare ed il giovane gli rivolse un gran sorriso a capire cosa volesse fare. Nick lo sollevò stringendogli le natiche - godendosi sotto sotto quanto fossero sodi tutti i suoi muscoli - e lo spinse contro la prima parete libera che riuscì a trovare. Clint strinse le gambe attorno alla sua vita e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo con foga, lasciando che Nick lo facesse calare lentamente sulla sua erezione.  
Il ragazzo gemette forte e appoggiò la testa alla parete dietro di sé, gli occhi chiusi nel godersi la sensazione del sesso che spingeva contro la sua apertura e poi lentamente sempre più a fondo.  
Nick gemette roco, perso per lo spettacolo che gli offriva, e nonostante la tentazione continuò a farlo scendere solo un po' alla volta sul proprio sesso, finché non lo ebbe preso completamente. Dovette compiere uno sforzo per non farlo risalire subito e cominciare a muoversi. Clint mugolò forte a sentirlo tutto in sé e gli abbracciò le spalle, tenendosi su già solo con le proprie forze, e provò a stringere i muscoli tentativamente attorno a lui per vedere come lo facesse sentire.  
"Sei grosso..." Mormorò col fiato corto.  
"Sei stretto..." Sbuffò un sorriso Nick, aspettando di sentirlo rilassarsi per iniziare a muoversi in lui.  
Presto Clint iniziò ad andargli incontro lui stesso, cercando ancora le sue labbra col fiato corto, e prima che potessero rendersene conto erano entrambi presi a spingersi incontro l’uno all'altro con quanta più forza potevano, sconvolti dal piacere e dal sesso più rude che avessero fatto da tempo.  
"Non fermarti!" Gridò Clint nel sentirsi sempre più vicino all'orgasmo.  
Nick scosse la testa, eccitato da morire, e per quanto lui stesso fosse vicino al limite dopo anni a doversi limitare a masturbarsi da sé cercò di fare il possibile per resistere. Continuò a muoversi con forza in lui anche quando Clint si tese con forza attorno alla sua erezione e con un grido schizzò col proprio sperma le camicie di entrambi.  
Nick gemette roco e si mosse se possibile ancora più veloce, approfittando del modo in cui il corpo di Clint cercava di tenerlo stretto in sé per dare le ultime spinte forti, finché non si riversò lui stesso nel corpo di Clint con un verso roco.  
Nick ebbe bisogno di fermarsi a prendere fiato dopo di quello e si appoggiò a Clint, stringendolo tra sé e il muro. Il ragazzo gli accarezzò la nuca imperlata di sudore con una mano, sfiorando appena il laccio della benda, e si voltò a strofinare le labbra contro la sua tempia.  
"Wow." Mormorò soltanto, e Nick sorrise al commento.  
"Wow." Annuì l'uomo, aspettando che le gambe lo reggessero per spostarsi verso il letto tenendoselo stretto contro, senza nemmeno pensare di sfilarsi ancora da lui.  
Clint non ebbe di che protestare e gli restò aggrappato braccia e gambe, aspettando soltanto si sedesse sul bordo del suo materasso per cercare un altro bacio. Si persero a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, riprendendosi dall'orgasmo, e solo dopo un po' Clint si sollevò da lui il tanto da consentirgli di liberarsi del preservativo. Tornarono ancora a baciarsi, almeno finché Clint non sfiorò la fibbia della sua fondina. Nick intuì cosa volesse fare e si limitò ad annuire. Clint si separò da lui il tanto da guardarlo nell’occhio e con calma e movimenti lenti lo spogliò dell'arma, poggiandola sul pavimento mentre Nick lo liberava dei pugnali che ancora portava dietro la schiena.  
Nick sospirò appena, godendosi quei gesti più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Non aveva mai lasciato che nessuno lo disarmasse a quel modo ma Clint stava dimostrando di fidarsi di lui e in fondo se avesse voluto fargli del male probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto già da molto prima. Forse già da quando erano nel ristorante. Era quasi elettrizzante riporre tanta fiducia nelle mani di qualcun altro e mostrare a sua volta che la loro fiducia era ben riposta in lui. Finirono di spogliarsi dopo di quello, riprendendo a baciarsi e ad esplorare il corpo l'uno dell'altro quando finalmente non ci fu più niente tra loro ad impedirglielo.  
Nick si spostò più in fondo sul letto, portandosi dietro Clint, e il ragazzo recuperò un altro preservativo per metterglielo non appena Nick fu nuovamente eretto. Allora Nick tenne dritta la propria erezione e sospirò nel guardare Clint calarcisi sopra lentamente. Non si dissero più nulla ma gli venne naturale fare sesso con più calma rispetto a prima: Clint si sollevava su di lui con movimenti lenti e Nick lo guidava a scendere semplicemente con una mano dietro la schiena. Continuarono a baciarsi per tutto il tempo, presi l'uno dall'altro e decisi a dimostrarsi a vicenda di fidarsi.  
Quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo restarono abbracciati stretti finché non furono in grado di riprendere a respirare regolarmente e allora Clint si sollevò da lui per farlo sfilare e si stese sul letto, aspettando solo Nick si liberasse del preservativo per tirarlo per una mano e farselo stendere accanto. Ripresero a baciarsi, abbastanza sicuri che non sarebbe stato l'ultimo orgasmo della notte, ed infatti presto Nick si spostò sopra il ragazzo per prenderlo ancora. Quella volta ci mise più forza, muovendosi più velocemente, con tutto l'entusiasmo che l'aveva portato fino a lì e l'intenzione di far fede alla promessa fatta di riuscire a far svenire il ragazzo per il piacere.  
Clint resisteva incredibilmente bene per non essere potenziato in nessun modo, e resistette anche alle spinte violente di Nick gridando di continuare a quel modo. Quando però l'uomo si spinse con forza in lui mentre Clint era teso dall'ennesimo orgasmo il ragazzo finì davvero per restare così sconvolto dal tutto da perdere per un momento i sensi.  
Quando ritornò in sé Nick era steso al suo fianco e gli baciava con dolcezza il viso, chiaramente sollevato a vederlo riaversi.  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso, la testa ancora leggera. "Sei riuscito a farmi svenire, eh?"  
Nick annuì e lo baciò ancora sulle labbra. "Come stai?"  
"Come se il dio del sesso avesse appena deciso che il mio culo ne vale la pena." Ridacchiò il ragazzo accarezzandogli il petto.  
Nick aggrottò per un momento la fronte alla risposta ma poi scoppiò in una risata, sollevato e incredulo da quanto gli potesse piacere il ragazzo. Clint si limitò a guardarlo contento, ammirando il suo sorriso. Pensava sinceramente che Nick avrebbe dovuto sorridere o ridere più spesso, perché quando lo faceva sembrava quasi una persona diversa, una di cui era sicuro nessuno avrebbe potuto avere paura.

Nick se lo tenne stretto quando Clint si sporse a cercare un altro bacio dalle sue labbra, felice di aver sbagliato tavolo quella sera e che il ragazzo stesso avesse incontrato lui piuttosto che il tizio con cui aveva davvero appuntamento.  
"Con capacità come le tue potresti benissimo provare ad entrare allo SHIELD." Lo informò dopo un po', continuando ad accarezzarlo lentamente.  
"E ancora non sai nemmeno dei miei record criminali." Rise piano il ragazzo.  
Nick sbuffò un sorriso, un po' confuso dal perché una frase simile fosse riuscita ad eccitarlo alla prospettiva di venirlo invece a scoprire. Ci volle un po' ma alla fine realizzò che era la possibilità di aver trovato per una volta qualcuno che non avrebbe avuto nessun problema col numero di vittime che lui stesso si portava sulle spalle.  
"Potresti venire per un colloquio nel mio ufficio." Propose, sperando intensamente accettasse.  
Clint sollevò il viso dal suo petto sbuffando un ghigno, senza ancora essere davvero convinto dicesse sul serio, e gli salì meglio a cavalcioni sul bacino.  
"Solo se prometti che il colloquio prevederà sesso sulla tua scrivania." Scherzò accarezzandogli il petto.  
"Stai con me." Rispose invece Nick in un sussurro, senza riuscire più a trattenersi.  
Clint si bloccò a quella richiesta e alzò le sopracciglia, guardandolo sorpreso.  
Nick deglutì a rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto. Poteva capire perché lui non avesse risposto subito, visto anche che non era sembrato convinto lui dicesse sul serio fino ad un momento prima. Gli accarezzò piano i fianchi, con delicatezza, sperando intensamente non si tirasse indietro.  
"Vorrei uscire con te. Seriamente. Provare ad avere una relazione. Se sei single. E mi vuoi." Aggiunse poi.  
"Vuoi stare con me?" Chiese Clint in un mormorio una volta riavutosi dalla sorpresa.  
Nick annuì secco, in attesa di una qualche reazione per capire se potesse essere possibile o se per l'ennesima volta se ne sarebbe dovuto andare con la coda tra le gambe.  
Clint però si abbassò su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra, una mano che risaliva ad accarezzargli il viso con dolcezza. Si prese il suo tempo di elaborare una risposta prima di sospirare appena.  
"Io sai tendo a portarmi sfiga da solo. O fare casini e portare la gente a cui voglio bene ad allontanarsi. Non faccio altro che fare casini, e sinceramente sono abbastanza sicuro che mi troverai troppo immaturo anche tu e ti stancherai di me. Ma tu sei perfetto, e se ti dicessi di no non mi starei tirando la zappa sui piedi, starei proprio commettendo un crimine contro me stesso. Perciò, ecco, se davvero mi vuoi io dico di sì." Annuì lentamente, scrutandolo nell'occhio senza quasi respirare in attesa Nick confermasse o negasse.  
Nick però gli rivolse un gran sorriso e lo strinse meglio tra le proprie braccia.  
"Ti voglio davvero." Confermò, sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora senza volerlo più lasciar andare via.


End file.
